Eagle Eye: Rachel & Jerry Drabbles
by jayma
Summary: Three short drabbles that take place after the movie. Rachel/Jerry.


**Author's Note**: Hello again! I know it's been a looooong time since I promised that I'd write more Rachel/Jerry fanfic. I was inspired! I put on the movie tonight after I purchased it on Sunday and I just had to write three little blurbs for all the Rachel/Jerry fans out there! Hope you like them! Leave a review if you do!

**Disclaimer**: Eagle Eye and its characters are not mine.

* * *

**1. For How Long**

Jerry limped past the front door into Rachel's house, his knee bloody and covered in dirt. He muttered curses along the way, careful to not let them reach Sam's innocent ears as he walked behind.

"That was so epic," Sam laughed as he placed his baseball glove on the coffee table in the living room.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you, Sammie," Jerry said as he plopped himself on the couch and propped his leg on the coffee table.

He continued to snicker when Rachel came in and closed the front door, "Sam off to take a bath, hurry up," she ordered him and he went away with a smile on his face.

"You're kid's a bully, you know that?" Jerry smirked up at her. She shook her head and quickly grabbed the first aid kit and a towel from the bathroom before Sam occupied it.

"He dared you to ride a bicycle in the skate park; no one told you to take up the dare," Rachel answered matter-of-factly.

"He has a scheming little mind. He knows I don't know how to ride a bike and he dared me anyway," he replied and winced as she rubbed his wound with the towel.

"Yeah, well you should have learned when you were younger," Rachel smirked as she used a q-tip to wipe away the bits of dirt.

"And this is coming from the woman who doesn't know how to ride manual," he smiled down at her.

"For how long are you going to hold that against me?" she laughed and paused to blow on his scrape. The small act made the hairs on his arms stand up.

He moved his hand and placed it under her chin. He made her look at him as he gradually leaned in toward her. They didn't break eye contact as he neared her, "For however long you'll let me stay," he whispered.

His breath tickled her and tempted her to close the space in between. She searched his eyes for a shred of humor as he often joked around with her, but he was being sincere and honest.

"I can see that as being a very long time," she whispered back and he gave her his traditional smirk before he finally leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**2. Here for You**

Jerry awoke with a start when he heard a knock at his apartment door. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, while the other hand searched for the alarm clock. A bright 2:00am struck his eyes and he heard the knock again.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he yelled, his throat dry and scratchy. He got up and walked to the door. One look through the peep hole and his mood changed completely from annoyed to concern.

"Rachel," he said as he opened the door, "What happened, what are you doing here?" he asked as he let her through with Sam asleep in her arms, his head on her shoulder.

"Craig came by," she simply replied and Jerry directed her toward the bed where she laid Sam.

She kept her face hidden as she took off her jacket and bag, "He was drunk. I couldn't stay there. I just got in the car and drove. You were the first thing that came to mind."

"It's okay," he touched her arm and she flinched at his touch. His brow furrowed in confusion. He grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around.

A red mark cut across her cheek. Her eyes glazed over and directed themselves toward the floor, "That rat bastard," he spat out as he held her other cheek. He motioned to move away, but she held him back.

"I called the police on him…I just didn't want to be alone," she whispered. Jerry pulled her into a hug, careful to not put pressure on her wounded cheek.

"I'll always be here for you," he promised her and she gave out a sigh of relief against his shoulder.

* * *

**3. My Priority**

"Brad Pitt is so hot," Jerry commented as he and Rachel sat on the sofa watching _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_. Rachel had given Sam permission to sleep over his best friend's house, which gave her and Jerry a chance to be alone for the night.

Rachel snorted the soda she just drank back into the cup, "Did you seriously just say that?" she giggled.

"Seriously, Brad Pitt is hot," Jerry laughed and then tried to put a serious face, "I'm not excluding Angeline Jolie, either. They're both a hot mess." Rachel laughed again and he looked over to see her hold her sides in the ultimate giggle fit.

He loved to make her laugh. Humor came easily to him and whenever he had the chance he would use it on her just to hear her laugh.

She quieted down somewhat to focus on the movie and grabbed the popcorn from Jerry's lap to keep her laughter at bay. They were up to the fighting scene in the house, where Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie use practically everything in their way to gain dominance over the other. The humorous song in the background came to an abrupt end when Angelina Jolie forced a gun to Brad Pitt.

Rachel felt a prickly sensation on the back of her neck. She forced her eyes away from the television as she remembered the events of the previous year. Aria had forced her to point a gun at Jerry and her body involuntarily shivered at the thought.

The room went silent for a few moments and then Jerry spoke out, "Hey, you okay?" He had paused the movie and turned to her on the sofa.

"I—uh…I'm—I'm going to get more popcorn," she flashed him a quick smile and got up to head to the kitchen. Once there, she opened the cupboard door and brought out the box of popcorn. As she withdrew a bag, she saw his hand move across to her wrist. He pulled her away from the contents and showed her the bowl of popcorn in his other hand.

"You went to get some more ten minutes ago," he said as he showed her the almost-full bowl of popcorn. He placed it on the mantle top and raised an eyebrow at her, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she answered too hastily. He knew her better than that and so he gently rubbed his thumb against her knuckles to calm her down. She closed her eyes and marveled out how his subtle actions had such an effect on her.

"It's just…that part of the movie reminds me of what I did to you last year," she confessed and hoped she didn't have to go into greater detail. Instead he leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You did what you had to do to save Sam; he was your priority and he still is," Jerry reasoned with her as he held the sides of her face.

She shook her head and Jerry was about to insist that she did the right thing when she caught him by surprise with her response, "You're my priority too."

He smiled despite the serious situation they found themselves in. She rolled her eyes and smiled along with him. Jerry leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss that easily got rid of her trepidations.

He pulled back slightly, "Would it be too cheesy to say that you're also my priority?" he laughed lightly.

"I thought Brad Pitt stole that spot from me," she humored him. He always had the ability to bring her back to reality and she was thankful to have that part of him compliment her.

"Angelina can have him," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I've got my own hot mess," Jerry finished as he found his way over to her neck. Rachel laughed and the sound was like music to his ears.


End file.
